


Fortuitous Events

by Mad_Mindz



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mindz/pseuds/Mad_Mindz
Summary: Andrew Ryan chose the impossible and he lured many dreamers to the impossible city, Rapture. He promised them true freedom from government, censorship, and ALL restrictions. Only it seemed the perfect dream-like utopia wasn't as it was meant to be. The name Atlas was started to find it's place on with more and more people. His popularity was growing and his plan was falling into place.  One thing that wasn't going to plan was the lack of gun power. Another name had earned a high reputation in Rapture's underground criminal sector. If you needed guns smuggled into Rapture you paid Donovan. It was only time before the mysterious man called, "Atlas." arranged a meeting with Donovan, who proved to be just the kind of partner he needed for his plan. As his plan furthered so did their acquaintance in what one may call a few fortuitous events.





	Fortuitous Events

The room was dark, a dim light casting shadows beyond the large steel-door. The smell of dried blood filled the room and it could have made even the toughest of stomachs gagged. The sliding window opened with a squeal. “Is she awake?” A gruff voice asked, the younger male looking in. “Can’t tell but, I don’t think so.” He replied. “I-Is this really necessary? I mean she’s just a girl.” He brought up about what majority of the constables were thinking. Among this question were ones such as, Has Andrew Ryan lost it? Is this girl really a spy or is she just an innocent girl that has become a victim of a tycoon’s madness? “We’re in the middle of a war! We have to do what’s necessary to win it!” The older man barked at him. “Now, go feed her!” He shoved the tray of food into the man’s hands. He sighed, unlocking the door and stepping into the dark and cold room. “Miss, are you awake?” He asked, nervously. He walked closer to her carefully. “Miss?” She was slumped over in the chair, chains wrapped around the arm of the chair and her wrists. He could see that they cut into her skin, blood staining the silver. He took a deep breath seeing how bruised and bloodied she was; She had a deep gash on the side of her face, deep purple bruises all over her pale skin, and deep purple marks on her temples were they had used Electric-shock to try to get her to talk. “Donovan?” He asked. Donovan was a thin, average height woman that was no younger than 23 and no older than 29. Her auburn hair reached just past her shoulders but, now was a tangled mess and her snow-like skin was even paler due to the harsh treatment. Before, when she was working as a secretary all the men swooned when they saw her. She had a natural beauty that she emphasized with some light makeup. Andrew Ryan Even was smitten with the new secretary. She was the last person to be suspected of being a spy until now. “W-Water.” Her voice was harsh and it pained her to talk. He took the small cup from the tray and helped her drink. She slowly opened her brown-green hazel eyes. He looked at her pained. “Why don’t you just talk? Give him up.” He questioned, placing the tray down and loosening her right arm’s restraints. “So, I can be strung up with the rest of them?” She scoffed. “I have more backbone than that.” She slowly picked up the fork eating whatever slop she got once a week. “You’re going to die in here. Is he worth that?” He questioned. “We’re all going to die.” She retorted. He sighed. “Why are being nice?” She questioned. “Because I don’t like doing this!” He yelled. “I joined because it was the right thing to do. Now, I dunno know anymore. Ryan has lost-” The door opened and the constables eyes widened. “Lost it, have I?” The man himself walked in with that same arrogant stride. “M-Mister Ryan, I was just-” “Bonding with the enemy?” He finished for him. “One of my own. A traitor.” He shook his head. “No! I would never!” Ryan put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t fret, young man.” He gave him a smile. “I’m not going to kill you.” He chuckled. “He is.” He turned away before a gunshot went off and the young constable dropped to the floor, a hole between his eyes. “Now.” He walked towards Donovan. “I hope you’ve come to your senses.” He dragged a chair over and took a seat as two constables dragged their now deceased comrade out, closing the door. “Is that so?” She asked. “Where is Atlas?” He questioned. “I haven’t gotten the slightest clue.” Ryan clenched his jaw, glaring at her. “Where is he?” He asked, his voice becoming demanding. “I don’t know.” She replied. “Donovan, Where is Atlas?” He questioned. “Get it through your head, Ryan. I don’t know where he is.” She spat. “How long have you been working with him?” He questioned. “A while.” She hissed. “How long had he been visiting you in your home?” He questioned. “A while.” He obviously was getting angrier. “How long have you been sleeping with him?” She smirked. “Are you jealous?” He struck her across the face with the back of his hand. It stung but, she did her best not to let it show. “How long?” He demanded. “He was right about you.” She stated. He stopped for a moment, letting confusion wash over him. “What?” He hissed. “Underneath your image, underneath all those speeches, underneath your ego you are just like every other man.” She spat. “Excuse me?” He questioned. She looked at him, confused but, her confusion turned to astonishment before she started to laugh at him. “What’s so amusing?!” He demanded. “You think I was legitimately looking to be your secretary? You honestly thought I was like that idiot Mcclintock. An air-head who fell for a rebel’s charm?” His eyes widened. “You were working for him for a while…” Donovan laughed even harder at him and it caused his blood to boil. He hit her again, harder. “How long were you working for him?!” He demanded, outraged. “A while.” The relaxation washed over him like the waves in the Atlantic. “You were never interested in me...You were just playing me..” He felt like a fool and he imagined Atlas laughing with her, laughing at him and Andrew Ryan did not like to be made a fool. He grabbed her by the throat, the chains cutting into her and it caused her to cry out. He didn’t realize how hard his grip was on her throat. “WHAT WAS THE RUBE’S PLAN?!” He shouted at her. She tried to stay something but she was losing air. He let her go, harshly causing the chair to tip over. She gasped in the much needed air. “Keep her alive!” He barked at the constables waiting outside. They rushed in to do just that. She looked off into the distance, a smile exposing her blood stained teeth. “I did my part, Atlas.” She muttered, her eyes feeling heavy. “Now, it’s turn.” She finally gave into sleep, her head falling back as the constables pulled the chair back on. “Get that goddamn doctor in here!” They called out.


End file.
